


Омела

by greensun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Incest, Little Legolas, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Winter, just kiss, мимимилота
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Хоббит-Фест по <a href="http://hobbitfest.diary.ru/p184128342.htm">заявке</a> "3. Заявка 38.Трандуил|(/)кто угодно. Вплетенные в корону ветки омелы".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Омела

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/gifts).



> Посвящается моему бесконечно прекрасному заказчику Teado.
> 
> Автор категорически советует читать под указанные музыкальные темы, потому что они задают настроение. Их там две, как и две части текста, так что прошу наслаждаться (музыкой, ибо она прекрасна).

> ["Dizzi Jig" Folk Medieval hammered dulcimer music by dizzi](https://youtu.be/TxjpYHhfRyI)

В одну из зим мирных времен снег накрыл Зеленый Лес за одну ночь — на радость всем юным и не очень эльфам королевства Трандуила. Наутро после потрясающего ночного снегопада дивный народ высыпал на лесные поляны, чтобы бегать босиком по свежим сугробам, почти не оставляя следов.

Молодой король с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как эльфы, заливаясь звонким смехом, перекидывались снежками, лепили из снега разные фигуры, носились друг за другом — лес полнился радостью и искренним счастьем мирных времен. Это было прекрасно и заразительно — волшебство маленького чуда захватывало мир, и казалось, что сами деревья подпевают шелестом заснеженных ветвей стихийным эльфийским песням.

Трандуил долго держался в стороне, пытаясь сохранить свое королевское Величество — но маленький озорник сломил оборону от всеобщего веселья. Леголас, юный принц, выбежал из кутерьмы других еще совсем маленьких эльфов, и набросился на отца обстрелом из снежков, пятная королевскую мантию снегом. Остальные подхватили игру, и королю пришлось со смехом пытаться не только уклониться, но и обороняться ответными залпами. Свежий снег легко сплавлялся в руках в снежки и жег ладони. Никто из эльфов в неравной битве не метил мимо цели, и вскоре мантия короля отяжелела от снега, а лица маленьких проказников раскраснелись от попавших в них с легкой руки Трандуила снежков. Когда же король начал закономерно проигрывать — пусть противники едва доставали ему до пояса, но их было много больше, — молодые эльфы завели вокруг Трандуила хоровод, и он, смеясь, крутился в центре беззаботного танца.

...словно Тень ушла безвозвратно.

И когда Солнце стало склоняться к горам, неугомонные эльфы разожгли на бессчетных полянах яркие костры, чтобы продолжать танцевать и петь вокруг них. Трандуил занял свое место у самого большого костра, и его подданные играли на арфах и флейтах, пели, танцевали, готовили восхитительные жаркое, и смеялись, смеялись, снова смеялись счастливо и беззаботно.

Маленький Леголас, пропадавший до этого среди занятых делами эльфов, скромно подошел к отцу, держа что-то за спиной.

— Ada, — словно бы смущенно сказал принц Зеленого Леса, — могу ли я сесть рядом с тобой?

В его голубых глазах сверкал какой-то озорной замысел, и Трандуил, улыбнувшись сыну, подхватил его и усадил на свои колени. Леголас некоторое время поерзал, все также пряча что-то за спиной. Трандуил, не скрывая улыбки, отвлекся на преподнесенный одним из эльфов кубок согревающего вина и отвернулся к своим приближенным, чтобы вести легкую, не обремененную ничем, кроме захватившей весь Лес радости, беседу.

Леголас пыхтел в ухо Трандуила, стараясь сделать какое-то свое дело незаметным для отца, и тот, лукаво улыбаясь, делал вид, что и правда совершенно ничего не замечает. Совсем-совсем не замечает, как маленькие пальцы старательно вплетают что-то в корону Лесного Короля.

— Ada, — с дрожащим в голосе нетерпением позвал Леголас, и Трандуил с интересом повернулся к сыну. Поцелуй — по-детски невинный и горячий — обжег готовые отозваться на зов губы внезапно, неожиданно и дерзко. Трандуил удивленно воззрился на Леголаса, который залился таким счастливым смехом, что зазвенели украшенные инеем деревья над их головами.

— Омела, — звонко воскликнул Леголас, демонстрируя отцу маленькие веточки в своих ладонях, — того, кто стоит под ней, может поцеловать каждый.

Трандуил рассеянно коснулся пальцами своей короны, чувствуя вплетенные в нее побеги праздничного растения. А Леголас, вновь закатившись смехом, вскочил с королевских коленей и умчался в гущу веселящихся эльфов, выкрикивая что-то вроде подначек целовать короля, потому что с омелой не стоит шутить. Подданные Трандуила, услышав это, бросали свои дела и кидались к украшенному «целовальным» растением королю, чтобы стремительно и весело поцеловать его в щеки.

Конечно, Трандуил позволял им делать это.

Ему казалось, что еще никогда в жизни — особенно в этой Эпохе — он не был так счастлив.

> _Ada – «Папа» (Синдарин, язык эльфов Средиземья)_

* * *

> ["Dance of the Unicorn" hammered dulcimer music by dizzi](https://youtu.be/MFK7JsmWmMo)

Третья Эпоха неслась по реке Времени стремительно и беспощадно. Быстро прошли годы мира, и Тьма пришла в Зеленый Лес. Мрачная крепость Дол-Гулдур выросла в южной части владений Трандуила, и Лес его стал называться Лихолесьем. Подданные Трандуила, ранее жившие большей частью по всему лесу небольшими группами, стали уходить на север, и их Король принял решение ограничить свое королевство на северо-востоке.

Крепость в холме на береге Лесной реки помогали строить гномы, но не домом народу Трандуила были эти огромные залы, а лишь дворцом, сокровищницей и местом для укрытия при нападении врагов. Лесные эльфы продолжали жить в лесных хижинах или на деревьях, часто собираясь вместе, чтобы отпраздновать — что угодно. Чем темнее становились времена, тем отчаяннее и безумнее в сути своей становилось эльфийское веселье, пусть королевство Трандуила было хорошо охраняемо как воинами, так и эльфийской магией.

Время скатывалось с ладоней, и уже давным-давно был взрослым лихолесский принц, а королевская стать Трандуила не позволяла его подданным столь беспечно относиться к нему. Король эльфов ныне восседал над весельем своих подданных, а не участвовал в нем, и это огорчало его.

И снова была зима — третьего тысячелетия Третьей эпохи. Снег накрыл Лихолесье за одну ночь сверкающим белоснежностью ковром, на радость всем эльфам королевства Трандуила. Наутро после потрясающего снегопада лесной народ высыпал на опушки своего Леса, чтобы с радостным смехом и веселыми песнями бегать босиком по свежим сугробам, почти не оставляя следов.

Трандуил наблюдал за искренним весельем своего народа с улыбкой, но в стороне — он покинул дворец вместе со свитой и просто шел между танцующими или перекидывающимися снежками эльфами, кивая в ответ на радостные приветствия. Тяжелая мантия его, отороченная мехом, развевалась за спиной, но никто не решался оставить на ней снежный след.

А потом Трандуил почувствовал легкий удар в плечо и с удивлением обернулся — чтобы увидеть горящие озорным огнем глаза своего сына. Леголас подбросил в руках новый снежок, подмигнул отцу — и послал снаряд точно в цель. Трандуил чудом умудрился увернуться от удара самого меткого стрелка Лихолесья и зачерпнул ладонью легко сминающийся снег. Буквально через мгновение вся королевская свита вместе с Королем оказались затянуты в потрясающую снежную битву, в которой было слишком сложно понять, кто против кого. Эльфы захлебывались от восторга, всецело отдаваясь снежному веселью.

...словно Тень никогда не возвращалась.

После снежной битвы разгорелись на опушках яркие костры, пламя которых отдавало зеленым цветом, выдавая в них присутствие эльфийской магии. И эльфы сохли около прирученного пламени; пели песни, долгие, полные воспоминаний о прошлом счастье или восторга от счастья нынешнего; готовили еду, пили золотистый эль и перезвоном струн запускали друг друга в пляс. Трандуил сидел в стороне, в полутени сияющих инеем деревьев, и в кубке его плескалось пахнущее травами вино.

— Adar nín, — раздалось из полумрака, окружающего полные света костров поляны. Леголас, легко ступая, подошел к отцу и чуть поклонился, — могу ли я сесть рядом с тобой?

Трандуил, изумленный пахнущей памятью ситуацией, кивнул, внимательно глядя на сына. Леголас уже многие сотни лет относился к Трандуилу более как к Королю, чем отцу, и это горькой печалью лежало на сердце.

Но сейчас в глазах Леголаса сияло озорство, и, когда он сел на поваленное дерево совсем рядом со своим Королем, Трандуил почувствовал его дыхание у своей щеки.

— Позволишь? — словно бы смущаясь, спросил Леголас, и Трандуил чуть склонил голову и закрыл глаза, позволяя сыну выполнить задуманное. От Леголаса пахло далекой, но такой реальной среди наступившей зимы весной, потому Трандуил, подхваченный ломкими ощущениями чего-то некогда потерянного, забылся, словно возвращаясь в далекий-далекий зимний день, столь похожий и непохожий на этот.

А потом сын окликнул его почти шепотом, и Трандуил повернул свое лицо навстречу.

Это не было наивным поцелуем. Горячие губы обожгли осторожной, но полной эмоций и чувств нежностью, граничащей со страстью. Трандуил боялся совершить неверное движение, но пахнущие весной губы дурманили лучше вина из Дорвиниона, и поцелуй разгорался с обеих сторон все жарче и невозможнее.

Когда поцелуй кончился, Леголас чуть отстранился, но не собирался убегать. Его прозрачные глаза цвета весеннего неба искрились внутренним, счастливым смехом, и Трандуил с жадной нежностью вглядывался в них. Переплетя свою ладонь с его ладонью, Король Леса почувствовал несколько маленьких веточек праздничного растения, ранее зажатых в руке сына.

— Омела, — горячим шепотом в самые губы отозвался Леголас, весело улыбаясь, — того, кто...

— ...кто стоит под ней, может поцеловать каждый, — закончил за него Трандуил, возвращая лукавую улыбку, — но только в этот раз, meleth nín, прошу, возьми это право единолично.

Леголас тихо засмеялся и почти сразу же прервал свой смех ради нового поцелуя. Трандуил чувствовал, что стоит вместе с сыном в начале долгого и увлекательного пути, где им обоим предстоит заново и в новом свете узнать друг друга. Он знал, что никогда более в своей жизни он не был счастлив, как сейчас.

И пусть Тень никуда не уходила, и лишь будет подступать все ближе и ближе, у этих двоих впереди целая бесконечность, чтобы насладиться своим открытием и тем, что последует за ним.

Вплетенная в зимнюю корону Короля Леса омела расцветала маленькими и неказистыми зеленовато-желтыми цветками, вовлекая в этот мир нотку Настоящей Сказки.

> _Adar nín – «Отец мой»  
>  meleth nín – «любовь моя»_


End file.
